Mello's birthday
by xxhainekoxx
Summary: Felicidades, Mello Mello Near L Reviews?


_Felicidades, Mello mío de mi corazón. Aiss! Que mayor está *-* Por cierto, una amiga también cumple el mismo día, la hija de su madre. Se lo dedico, con cariño, a mi pequeño pony (?) xD _

¿Qué más daba?

Año más, año menos, su edad había dejado de importar, era una cosa tribal y que no serviría de nada en su lucha personal contra el maldito niño Near, ni ayudaría a dar con Kira.

Si, así de tajante se había vuelto su vida.

Dio una vuelta más en su cama. Con los ojos cerrados, y ya un furibundo entrecejo marcado a tan temprana hora, tanteó con sus dedos sobre la sucia mesita de noche. ¿Y su maldito chocolate? Con pereza infinita, sintiendo el helado abrazo de unos… cero grados centígrados, apartó la colcha, y con reflejos felinos alcanzó su habitual traje de cuero negro. Desde luego, si continuaba durmiendo semidesnudo a mediados de diciembre, más que Kira, moriría por algo parecido a reuma.

Una vez atadas todas las cuerdas del cierre de su negro pantalón, que quitaban el aliento a más de una y seguro de uno, se colocó sus guantes de cuero negro y estiró los dedos para contemplarlos. Besó su rosario y se lo colocó por encima de su ropa. Acto seguido, bajó las escaleras con poquitas ganas de encontrarse a Matt.

Hoy era un día extraño.

Y muy inusual. Muy raro. Casi tanto como encontrarse un sonriente Matt, gafas fuera, tabaco apartado y Psp apagada.

-¡Mello! –Dijo alargando interminablemente la "e", y dándole un toque musical.

-¿Qué quieres? –Preguntó sin más, pasando de largo, en pos de algo de chocolate que guardaba en la nevera. Gruñó, mitad espantado, mitad enfadado. Ni una mísera onza.

-¿Sabes... que día es hoy? –Preguntó, sonriente.

-¡¿Queda chocolate en esta maldita casa?! –Fue su sonora respuesta.

Matt miró hacia el experimento aún humeante que había en la bolsa de la basura. Mello captó rápidamente esa mirada.

-¿Qué has… que has intentando, Matt? –Inquirió, aunque conociera la respuesta, oírla de los labios del pelirrojo no estaría nada mal.

-Yo… Mello… verás…

Tartamudeó un par de "Yo" más, y al comprobar el rubio, que no podría obtener mucho más de "su amigo" se acercó al cubo de basura.

-Mello… no deberí…

Horror.

Horror.

… ¡Horror!

¿Qué era aquel atentado para los sentidos, para la naturaleza y la humanidad en general, negro carbonizado? Olía… a chocolate quemado. Calcinado más bien. Alrededor de… "la cosa", unos veinte o treinta envoltorios del mejor de los chocolates de Mello.

El nombre de Matt en labios del rubio sonó quizás demasiado fuerte. Quizás, claro.

-Oh, vamos era un regalo por tu... por tu cumplea…

-¡Ni lo digas!

-Pero lo hice con mi mejor intención, es una ocasión especi…

-¡Matt, si quieres seguir conservando intacta tu virilidad, cierra esa maldita boca! –Amenazó.

-Vamos, vamos, ¿No te acuerdas ya, de The Wammy's House y sus maravillosas tartas de chocolate? –Trató de tranquilizarle.

Y así fue, porque aunque Mello se girara y bufara molesto, una parte de él se había calmado. En The Wammy's House los cumpleaños se celebraban con un maravilloso pastel, de dos o tres plantas, del sabor que eligiera el niño en cuestión. Por supuesto, Mello siempre escogía su sabor favorito.

-Si, exactamente, "De sus maravillosas tartas" –Puntualizó, sarcástico. Matt dio un hondo suspiro, aquello era muy normal en él, pero como mejor amigo consecutivo durante… muuuchos años, le aguantaba, y ponía la mejor de sus sonrisas siempre. Y obviamente… Nunca le llevaba la contraria. Lo que Matt no sabía, ni comprendería nunca, era el odio que Mello tenía ahora por sus cumpleaños. Eso de preocuparse de arrugas y muescas por el paso de los años… vale, si, iba con él, pero no a tan temprana edad.

Lo que tampoco sabía Matt… era aquel último y fatídico cumpleaños… en The Wammy's House. El que marcó el comienzo de la partida. El detonante entre Mello y Near…

""_Felicidades Mello." _Rezaba únicamente la tarjeta. Él… bueno, sabiendo perfectamente el remitente del regalo… Tan sólo pudo apretar el cacho de papel en su puño cerrado. Un regalo anticipado. Quizás comprado desde hacía años, un regalo que desde luego… L no pudo darle en persona. Ese sería el año en el que abandonaría el orfanato. Cumplía quince años. Tenía poco dinero, pero muchas ideas en mente. Lo único que lamentaba quizás, era no informar a Matt de su marcha, pero, conociéndole habría ido tras él. Como el amigo fiel que era.

Su maleta estaba casi acabada. En la vacía habitación, aparte del inmobiliario, tan solo quedaba el pequeño paquete envuelto en papel negro. "Tish" Sonó el quejido en sus labios. Alcanzó el regalo, y pasándoselo de mano en mano, se decidió a abrirlo. Con cuidado, y no sin cierto recelo, sacó el contenido del paquete. Unos guantes de cuero. Un rosario plateado. "Todo de la mejor de las calidades, para el _verdadero_ sucesor de L" se dijo con una sonrisa prepotente. Se colocó los guantes. Hechos a su medida.

Besó el crucifijo y se lo colocó por debajo de su camiseta negra. Era primera hora del día, y fuera llovía, así que se colocó su chaqueta negra, regalo de Roger. Cargó su maleta, abrió la puerta… y ahí estaba él.

Mirada perdida hacía el suelo. Mueca inexpresiva. Encorvado.

Jodidamente parecido a L.

"Near…" Escupió su nombre, con odio.

"Mello…" Contestó en igual manera el chico albino, entornando los ojos para mirarle a los suyos propios.

"Near" Repitió una vez más, sin perder de vista el par tizones que eran los ojos del chico. "¿Sabes que día es hoy, no?"

Meditó, pero no tardó en contestar "Trece de diciembre, Mello"

Mello asintió, cerrando los ojos, se echó a un lado para que el niño entrara a la habitación, este se sentó sobre la cama, en su habitual pose. Él cerró la puerta tras si. "Exactamente… me voy, Near… me marcho de aquí. Para atrapara a Kira yo solo. Para que por fin se den cuenta de quien de los dos es el mejor aquí, Near." Confesó.

Near le miró en silencio, reflexionado.

"¿Es ese sentimiento lo que te impulsa a llegar a esos límites, Mello? ¿El afán de superación?" Comenzó. "Siempre te has esforzado por lograrlo, cada vez haciendo más y más sacrificios… ¿para que te reconozcan?"

Mello buscó en sus bolsillos algo de chocolate. No le gustaba nada el rumbo al que se estaba dirigiendo la conversación, pero si la cortaba, le daría la maldita razón a Near.

"Mello, siempre has sido el más popular, el mejor en los deportes, el que más amigos tenía en el orfanato, y el más reconocido… El único reconocimiento que tú buscas, Mello… es el mío. ¿Me equivoco?"

A la mierda darle la razón o no. Crujió el chocolate al partirse en su boca.

Abrió la puerta.

"Adios, Near" Se despidió secamente, en una torpe manera de echarle. Near, con parsimonia, se bajó de la cama y anduvo hacía la puerta. Pasó junto a Mello. Notó su fuerte respiración. Oyó el levísimo susurro del cuero al apretarse. Le miró de reojo. Sus ojos estaban ocultos tras su flequillo. Un suave e inusual tono rojizo le acariciaba las mejillas. Near susurró un "Mello… Felicidades… suerte"

Y la silueta de Near se perdió por los pasillos."

Y pasaron los años, distanciándose y separando sus caminos. Y como cada año más, aquel trece de diciembre, a Mello no le importaba su cumpleaños. ¿Qué más daba?

Una vez obligó a Matt a salir y comprarle chocolate, se acercó a la puerta para verle marchar y farfullar por su desdichada suerte. Adherido al marco de la puerta, y de manera que el cernícalo de Matt no se diese cuenta, un sobre.

El corazón de Mello latió deprisa. Sería una chiquillada. Pero cogió el sobre con rapidez y lo llevo hacía dentro del piso. En el sobre, simplemente una tarjeta. Simplemente dos palabras.

…

Mello. Felicidades.

Recordando y abriendo la herida que no podría cicatrizar. ¿Es que Near siempre llevaría la razón?

¡_DIOS! Juro por por por… por lo que más quiero, Mello, que el próximo fic de esta pareja que suba será, sino Lemon, Lime. Pero joder. Que cursi que estoy T_T _

_Desde luego si no es una violación… habrá de todo. ¡Por dios! _


End file.
